Heavan In Death's Arms
by RavenDark
Summary: Years after the series, Vash ponders what there is to live for.


Heaven in Death's Arms  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (cept Rei and Morien) or anything in the series. Angst, death (in a good way) swearing, comedy. I'm rating it R because of some part in it.  
  
In an old abandoned saloon, a tall spiky blond haired man leaned against a cracked window on the second floor. The setting suns ray of light was fading but able to gleam off the jagged ends of the remaining glass. The effect created a sort of aurora behind the figure, but he paid no heed to it. His yellow tinted sunglasses were slowly slipping off his nose. As they fell they hit the ledge of the windowsill and were knocked off, plunging down into the sand. He didn't even try to make a grab for them, just letting his evergreen eyes watch them plummet. Raising his synthetic arm he braced himself against the broken window, his right hand tracing the jagged edges. In a quick movement the black glove was torn and blood started to drip on the peeling wood.  
  
Vash stood watching the blood trail down his fingers, watched as the crimson tainted the wood below. He didn't know how long he was standing there just watching his wounded hand but the next time he looked up the suns had set and it was already dark. Shuffling his feet he slowly made his way to the third floor, which was his bedroom. It wasn't much, an old brass four-post bed, with a mattress that had seen better days. The stuffing was popping out of tears and rips and was lumpy as some of the roads he had traveled. Key word there was HAD.  
  
Vash no longer traveled, he had given that up years ago, the day that Milly had breathed her last words to him.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Vash. We'll be watching you."  
  
The memory of that wrinkled aged face still brought tears to his eyes. Alone, he was alone once more. Meryl, though try as she might, had left him and gotten married to great guy, a musician, and even he agreed the two made a cute couple. Milly was married a year later to some guy running an orphanage. The two were so in love it nearly made Vash refuse the two's invitation to their wedding. But how could he refuse those innocent eyes. Smiling even though it was killing him inside, he gave them a thumb's up went to sleep in the room they had prepared.  
  
That was over at least 45 years ago they were married and then, four years when Meryl died and a year later Milly's death (1). Flopping down on the bed, Vash didn't even bother undressing. This place was his home, had been his home for years now. The only time he left was to gather supplies when they were low. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink deeper into the lumpy mattress trying to escape the memories of the past.  
  
Behind closed eyelids, a brief flash of another person tortured his life: Nicolas D. Wolfwood. He remembered the trail of blood as it became thicker and wider. He remembered the light shining down on a dark haired man as he leaned on the giant cross he would always carry. And Vash remembered the look on Nick's face when he caught the falling man. Vash had held his friend close to him, the blood blending right along with his coat. He cried out to him asking him to hold on, just for a while longer so he could get him to a doctor or something. But Wolfwood shook his head and asked Vash to pull him closer, that he had to tell him something. Doing what he was asked, Vash did more and cradled his friend in his arms tucking Wolfwood's head under his chin.  
  
"Even though we fought about all that stupid shit in the past and though we think we don't know each other that much Vash, I'm still glad you came back. I at least...get to...see you one last time." Vash felt his eyes widen and tears start come into existence. He pulled Wolfwood's face close to his screaming that he was a lier. Wolfwood just smiled and chuckled. It soon turned to a coughing fit, with blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"Va.. sh." He choked out. Vash was right there holding his friend close. Green eyes locked onto blue-slate and Wolfwood wrapped his left arm around Vash's neck pulling him close.  
  
"Hate me if you want, but..." catching Vash off guard, Wolfwood gently kissed the soft dried lips. Vash too shocked to do anything, sat there with his friend in his arms. Closing his eyes, Vash held on tighter, now afraid to let go. Pulling away he looked into half -closed eyes.  
  
"Ai-shiteru Nick." Wolfwood smiled up at Vash and leaned his head on the gunman's chest, listening to the heartbeat.  
  
"Vash...at least I can die in peace now." With that said the body in Vash's arms slumped. Vash just held onto that body, his own shaking in tears and rage.  
  
"Don't leave, please don't leave me, not you too. Nick, Nick.... NICK!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"NICK!" Vash screamed falling out of his bed. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't at the church, that Wolfwood wasn't lying in his arms expressing his love for him in his final moments. Running a hand through his damp hair, Vash placed his shaking hands over his face. A gleam to the side and Vash parted his fingers a bit to see what it was. The Cross Punisher was leaning against the far wall, mostly wrapped in old cloth and rope. The bugs and what not were making work of the fabric. The moonbeams melted against the steel making it seem like a halo of light surrounded it. Reaching out to touch it Vash cringed as pain shot through his right hand. He forgot that it was cut. Slipping the glove off, he took in the damage. Between his first and second knuckle on his palm a long deep cut ran across his hand. Licking at the dried blood, Vash let his memories once more take control.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"NICK!!!" Nicolas D. Wolfwood nearly had a heart attack when he heard his voice being screamed out. The other occupants in the room were also startled except for one that was sleeping on another girls lap.  
  
"Oi, Rei-chan, Rei-chan." A girl with curly brown hair shook her lover trying to wake her up.  
  
"Na... Nani." Came a sleepy response.  
  
"What was that scream?" Morien asked this time tapping her lover on the head. Growling Rei made a grab for the annoying finger but ended up falling off her lover and on her ass.  
  
"Itai!" Rubber her bottom the scream once more echoed in the room.  
  
"There it is again!" Milly stammered behind Meryl who was hiding behind the couch. Wolfwood was sitting at the table, cigarette dangling from his lips.  
  
* Funny that kinda sounded like.... * "Vash?" Wolfwood spoke, disbelief in his voice.  
  
Milly and Meryl looked over to him.  
  
"That was Vash? No way, we've all heard him scream before and you how much he sounds like a girl." Meryl commented walking out from behind the couch with Milly practically attached at the hip.  
  
On the floor, Rei snorted and leaned against her lover's legs. Smiling down at her, she reached and began to scratch the girl behind her ear. This earned her a low purr.  
  
"That's because you've never heard him scream in real pain and terror." A woman with long black hair said from her seat on a red comfy chair next to the fireplace in the next room. Closing the book she had been reading, she placed it on the small table beside the chair and walked to the others.  
  
"Rei, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, please can't we see him." Rem asked softly. Rei regarded the woman with a careful look. Rei shifted her sight to the other's in the room, especially Wolfwood's. She could tell the priest was anxious and scared.  
  
When he first arrived to the Reikai, he thought for sure he was doomed to spend eternity in hell. Rei and Morien on the other hand had different ideas for the priest. They had been watching the sand world's dimension for a while, curious on how the people could actually survive in such conditions. It was Morien who stumbled onto Rem's people and their work. They even witness Vash and Knives 'birth'. It wasn't long until they kept on eye on the two. Morien watched over Vash along with Rem and Rei Knives.  
  
When Wolfwood came into the picture Rei was surprised at the man. A killer but with a soft spot for children. He truly was a double edge sword, the kind of person they were looking for. Though he might not have noticed it himself he yet had unlocked his real skills. It was even more of a surprised that once Morien had shown her report to Rei that the two had been reincarnated from the past.  
  
The rules were against meddling in the living's personal affairs that was assigned to the higher up: angles and such.  
  
"Of come off it Rei. I haven't seen my brother for ages now." Knives walked in leaning against the hallway opening.  
  
"This coming out of your mouth? Gods is it time for the apocalypse already?" she asked checking her watch. Knives stalked over to the others and sat down next the two insurance girls.  
  
"Rei...please, just this once. For his sake?" Everyone turned to Wolfwood a bit surprised at what he said. Rei groaned dropping to lay flat on the floor.  
  
"Fine, but if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me." Cupping her hands together and mumbling a few incoherent words four bright sparks appeared in the center of the room. A ray of light shot out at towards the center where it formed a ball of light. The ball expended until the bottom reached the floor. It stood at least 5 feet tall and 7 ft in diameter. After a few seconds the view became clear and they could see what (they hoped) was a bedroom. To the side the Cross Punisher was leaning against a window with the moonlight streaming in through. Leaning against the cross was Vash. The gunman was licking at a cut on his right hand. Seeing that his wound was licked clean, Vash didn't even bother to place any wrappings on it.  
  
"How much longer?" he whispered. "How much fucking longer am I going to have to wait. How long UNTIL I DIE!!!" Vash slammed his arm against the floorboard, not even bothering with the pain when his hand tore right through the wood. He simply let his body fall to the floor laying still. The only thing that could be heard was the steady rhythm of his breathing.  
  
"First Rem, then Nick and Knives. Meryl and Milly at least you two were able to live and fall in love with somebody, live NORMAL lives. Me, I'm back at square one. Damn you Nick." Vash whispered into the dusty floor.  
  
Everyone except Morien and Rei looked at Wolfwood. The priest had his head bowed, chin in hands watching Vash. Knives was glaring at his brother not able to believe that this was the same man that had beaten him. But inside he was fuming, that anger at himself.  
  
*Some brother you are Knives. Look at him, is this what you wanted for him, Shit I didn't want it to go this damn far. *  
  
"I loved you still do, but you just had to go and die on me. After all that time, WHY is it at that time you chose to take my advice. If I knew it would have cost you your life, I would take back every single word." Vash talked into the wood. " I just want to see you again. Is that too much to ask? Rem, I wish I had asked you how long I could live. This is getting old real fast." As Vash pulled himself up to his knees he turned to look at the Cross Punisher. Every one watched as his face twisted into a cruel visage. Laughter erupted, deep and menacing. Crawling up, he leaned his messy blond head on the cross. With one pull of the rope, the covering came off letting the steel shin in its full glory. With that the view was disrupted and dispelled.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck was that all about." Knives jumped to his feet grabbing Rei by the front of her shirt. At the moment an envelope dropped in-between the two. Pulling the letter away Rei looked over it. She tossed it to Wolfwood. Shrugging he tore open the letter and began reading. As he read, the other's watched his expression turn from confusing to worry then shock. Wasting no time, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
"What was that all about?" Meryl asked picking up the letter. "It's blank."  
  
"Not really. It was addressed to Wolfwood and only him. The rest of us can't read it." Morien took the letter from her friend and ripped it up.  
  
"Hey, what's gonna happen to Vash? Is..."  
  
"He's going to kill himself." Rei calmly told them from her spot on the floor.  
  
"WHAT!!" the whole room erupted in hysterics.  
  
"We gotta do something! That idiot, what's he thinking?" Meryl was nearly pulling her hair out with frustration.  
  
"Its Nick's job not ours." Morien helped her lover up and the two left the room.  
  
"And I thought you were bad Knives." Meryl looked at the twin.  
  
Morien poked her head in the room glaring at everyone. "You all want Vash happy right. The only thing that could ever make him happy is being with all of you. Sometimes death is not that bad." About to turn back out the room, Morien once more peeked inside. "Oh and Knives, Legato is looking for you." Smirking at the blushing blonde, she high tailed it out of there.  
  
"And here I thought he was top." Milly whispered into Meryl's ear. The other nodded in agreement.  
  
Thoroughly embarrassed Knives walked out of the room but not before giving the girls the finger.  
  
"Knives!" Rem shouted, surprised at the gesture.  
  
"Not you them." he shouted from the hallway.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned to the other remaining people in the room. "You just love to tease him about that."  
  
"After all he put us through, a little teasing never hurt anyone." Meryl smiled faking innocents.  
  
Rem sweat dropped, wondering how Vash put up with these people.  
  
Back at the saloon...  
  
Wolfwood dropped right on top of the old metal jukebox in the corner of the room of Vash's home.  
  
"Christ that hurt." Rubbing his bruised head, reality hit him.  
  
*Vash! * Wasting no time he rushed up the flight of stairs leading to the upper floors. Not even out of breath, he burst through the door that was Vash's room and stood in an empty room.  
  
"Vash!" Scanning the room, Nick noticed that one of the arms on the Cross Punisher was open. Walking to examine it closer, he noticed that one gun was missing. On the bed, shining like a beacon was the missing gun, lying cross with Vash's. Legs trembling, Wolfwood made his way to the bed. The handles of the guns were tainted red as were the covers underneath them. A soft chill swept through the room. It felt like nails raking down his spine. Turning once more to his old weapon, he noticed the open window, more importantly the piece of red fabric that was clinging to a rusty nail.  
  
Running to the window, he looked out down at the ground and there in a heap, coat flapping when ever there was a breeze, lay Vash. Total shock paralyzed his body, making his limbs go numb. Almost falling to the floor, Wolfwood caught himself on the windowsill. Struggling to get up, he ordered his feet to move. Stopping short of the door, he mentally scolded himself. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he fazed through the floor until he was on the first. The moment the dizziness had passed he was out he door and to the back of the house in an instant. The view was even more unrealistic to him then from above.  
  
Vash was sprawled on his back, his head twisted far too back. His left arm was barely holding together, his blonde hair was now tainted maroon and a small river of blood seeped out of his mouth. At first all he could do was stare at the man before him. Slowly but steadily, Wolfwood made his way to the man he loved. Falling to his knees his hand felt for a pulse. His heart sank when he couldn't find one. Head bow, he let his body fall onto Vash's chest, tears of pain flowing loose.  
  
"Hypocrite, you said you hated suicide the most and look at yourself now. Damn it Vash, the things you do to me."  
  
"And you're a priest that smokes, drinks, and killed people. Who's the hypocrite?" A voice asked from behind him. Choking on his tears, Wolfwood turned around and sure enough Vash was sitting on rock that was right along the house. The two just stared at each other for a moment. Vash was the first to break eye contact picking at the hem of his coat. Climbing to his feet, Wolfwood clumsily (is that a word?) made his way to Vash. Slamming his hands on either side of Vash's head, Wolfwood was right in his face. Vash blinked back in surprise, becoming uncomfortable with the spacing.  
  
"Asshole." Nick whispered before covering the outlaw's mouth. Letting himself fall into the kiss, Vash wrapped his arms around Wolfwood's torso, pulling him close. Breaking the kiss, Vash rested his head on Wolfwood's shoulder, taking in deep breath to calm his racing heart.  
  
"Why the hell did you do it? How could you do it!" The saddness over powered the harshness that Wolfwood felt at the moment.  
  
Vash looked up at the other man, face resembling that of a lost child. "I didn't want to be alone anymore." Hugging him once more, Vash buried his face in the dark fabric of Nick's coat, smelling the cigarette smoke and smiled.  
  
Holding the outlaw in his arms, Wolfwood sighed. "Come on Tongari, it's time to go home." Helping the other up, Vash just held onto Nick, afraid to let go. Wolfwood laughed and kissed Vash on the forehead. Closing his eyes the two faded out of existence.  
  
Once the two were gone another pair reappeared where on the same spot.  
  
"I hate pick up duty." Rei muttered to herself as she glided over to Vash's body. Morien rolled her eyes at her grumpy lover.  
  
"At least he's still in one piece."  
  
"Mm, true." clasping her hands together then parting them, Vash's body began to float upward.  
  
"Can't let any wild animal get a hold of this." Opening a portal to the Reikai, the two guided Vash's body in and that was the last ever seen of Vash the Stampede on the sand planet.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
"Bout time you showed up brother." Knives greeted the moment Vash appeared at the gate along with Wolfwood.  
  
"Kn...kn..knives! You're here too?"  
  
"Ye ye yeah I'm here too. How the hell did I lose to an idiot like you?" Winking to take some of sting out of the comment, Knives was surprised when he found himself with his arms full of a happy Vash. The two hugged for a few minutes before a polite coughing interrupted them. Vash looked behind his brother to see Meryl and Milly waving at him.  
  
"You're all here?" Vash sounded shocked. The two women looked at each and grinned.  
  
"And where else would we be you spiky haired jerk. Not only that but what's the big idea of scaring us like that!" Meryl screamed stalking up to Vash staring him in the eye (as much as she could since she's short). Vash had to lean away from the rabid former insurance partner, nearly bending his back. Instead he was knocked down as Milly decided it was her turn to greet their old time friend.  
  
"We've missed you so much Mr. Vash. I'm glad you're with us but did you have to put yourself through all of that just for us?" Milly asked looking up the former outlaw.  
  
"People do stupid things for the ones they love." Wolfwood quoted helping Vash up. "Still one more."  
  
"One more what?" Wolfwood directed Vash's attention to where his brother was standing. It seemed that there was another person standing behind him and when Knives moved away, Vash felt every fiber in his being freeze. Long ebony hair, pale complexion, lips forming a sad smile and eyes you could get lost in.  
  
"Rem." Vash felt his throat tighten and tears spring in his eyes. Rem nodded, holding out her hands an invitation to Vash. Not wasting time, Vash scooped up the woman who taught him everything good about life even on the day she died, and held her close. Motioning for Knives to join in, the three held each other, finally reunited.  
  
"Gods, if this gets any sappier I'm going to shoot myself." A sarcastic voice echoed. Looking around, the group saw a green portal open up with three figures emerging.  
  
Rei watched the happy reunion with a smirk on her face. Morien reached over Vash's body to whack her lover on the back of the head.  
  
"Gah what was that for?" she asked rubbing at the bruise.  
  
"Don't mind her, we've had a hectic week with soul collecting. You wouldn't believe the death toll we've been reaching." Morien noticed the look on Vash's face. Following his line of vision, it was to his dead body.  
  
"Oh don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to it. In order for you to join us, you're going to need it." Pushing the floating body past them and to the gate, Rei paused to check Vash over and headed to the gate.  
  
"Yo Botan open up already." Rei shouted into a speaker on the gate door.  
  
"Eh, back already? That was fast." a cheerful voice came from the other line.  
  
A rumbling shook the ground as the door opened.  
  
"Bout time." Rei grumbled.  
  
"Patients dear or none tonight." Morien warned.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Rei just pushed Vash's body into the hallway.  
  
"I'm already wiped out. I feel like I can sleep for a week."  
  
"Hmm, I guess I get tops then." Morien grinned dragging her smaller lover to her.  
  
"Don't even joke."  
  
"Heh, you know you love it." she cooed in the smaller girls ear.  
  
The others stood there watching until the gates closed.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Vash was blushing red from the two's talk.  
  
"No, usually they're worse." Meryl groaned.  
  
"Come on, let's get you settled down." Wolfwood led Vash to another door by the gate. Pulling out what seemed like a credit card, he put it in the slot and waited. A green light went off above the door along with a charm and opened.  
  
"Bet you never knew the after life would be like this." Wolfwood took hold of Vash by the waist and guiding him through the door.  
  
"Wouldn't matter, I'd have search heaven and hell to be with you Nick." Stopping, Wolfwood looked back at his love.  
  
"You don't have to go that far, Tongari. Never again."  
  
***************  
  
It was a week before Vash got use to the Reikai; it usually took most people longer to get use to all the Oni, demons and people with strange power. In that week, Vash was able to recover his body and watch his lover and friends in their training. It amazed Vash at the new powers they had all received from Koemma, along with all the work that went with it. He mostly focused on Wolfwood, how he dodged every blast and blow from his opponent and took them out with few shots of his own. Sensing someone watching him, Vash took in Rei's dark gaze. Yellow eyes stared into his. Breaking the contact, Rei pushed back a strain of red hair and looked in the training room. As time passed, Rei not saying a single word to him, left. Breathing a sigh of relief Vash went back to watching Wolfwood until he fell a sleep.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty." a warm breath whispered in his ear. Groaning, Vash moved closer to the warmth. The voice chuckled in his ear and two arms wrapped around his waist. The lips near his ear soon began to nibble at the shell while the hands rubbed his back. Vash melted into the feelings coursing through his body. That all changed when one of the hands slipped into his coat, pass his black shirt and touch him close to his grate.  
  
"Iya!" Reeling back, Vash tumbled backwards on the floor until he backed up against the wall. Wolfwood stood like a statue at the scream of terror from Vash. The door to the room opened and who should run in but Rei and Morien. Taking one look at the scene, Morien made a grab for Wolfwood, dragging him out of the room. Rei looked down at the trembling blonde, shaking her head. Kneeling down in front of him she took in his state.  
  
"Vash, hey kiddo, it's me Rei. Come on look at me kiddo, no ones gonna hurt." Crawling over to his left side, she tried to peek at his face. Evergreen eyes peeked at her from long lashes.  
  
"That's better. Wanna get something to drink?" Smiling at the reply, Rei went over to the vending machine in the corner of the room. Studying it with critical eyes she took two cups from the rack, placed them under a spout and pushed the ready button. Steaming liquid poured into the cups filling them slightly below the rim. Walking back to the distraught blonde she handed him one of the steaming cups. Accepting it, Vash took a small sip as Rei settled down beside him. The flavor of the drink reminded him of another drink he once had while he still was a live.  
  
"Taste like something Nick made for me when I got sick." Blowing on it to cool it down he gladly took a longer drink. Rei nodded nursing her own cup in her hands.  
  
"Cause it is the same thing. We named it the Angelina, just to tease him about it." Rei murmured around the rim of the cup. "Hits the spot that's for sure."  
  
Looking at his reflection in the warm brown liquid, Vash let his mind wonder.  
  
"I didn't mean to scream." Rei stopped in mid sip to look at him. "It's just that, even with me being dead and all..." Shrugging his shoulders, he ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"You still have your scars." She finished for him. Nodding to confirm this Vash downed the rest of his drink crushing the cup in his left hand. That was a funny thing, his left arm was normal again, the people here replacing it for him but doing nothing for the scares.  
  
"I thought you hated me." That took Rei by surprise.  
  
"Hate you? Kiddo you're too goofy to hate. Much too like so many other's I know." For some reason those words sent a flash of anger through Vash.  
  
"You mean you know a bunch of people who let their friends suffer, die even and looks like something out of a horror movie. Yeah right." Slumping down against the wall Vash tossed his cup in the garbage snorting as he missed. A shuffling of fabric turned his attention back to Rei. When he looked at her, the button down jean shirt she was wearing lay pooled around her waist. Vash's eyes widen at the skin.  
  
Her arms were twisted with scar tissue on the dorsal side. Flipping them over, across her wrist and then reaching to her elbow two thin scars stood out against the pale flesh. What he could see of her chest where the tank top dipped wasn't much better either. To either side of her collarbone were slash marks running down disappearing into the fabric.  
  
"I got most of these during my assignments in the Reikai. But these," she pointed to the scars on her wrist and forearm, " I did myself. Depression will do that to a person. Make them want to know if they're still alive. Morien went nuts when she found out." Rei smiled at the memories.  
  
"How did she find out?" Vash knew he was prying but still curious.  
  
"The first time we made love." she stated simply. Vash had to catch himself on his hands in order not to fall over. "I was scared half to death thinking she would be disgusted at what she saw but...I guess I wasn't the only one scarred. She has her own battle scars, not as much as I do but she never turned away from me, not once." looking down at him Rei put her cup aside and stretched. "Is that what you're afraid of, that Nick will be disgusted with your body?" Turning away he nodded.  
  
Sighing, Rei ruffled the blonde's spiky hair, messing it all up, and then pulled him into a headlock. Pretending he was choking, Vash played along.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that guy put us through. It was 'Vash this' and 'Vash that' Vash, Vash Vash. Lords I wanted to shut him up. You're all he ever thought about. Trust me when I say that guy would rather burn in hell then do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Even if that happened, I'd follow him there." Vash muttered against the arm around his neck. Smiling down at the outlaw, correction ex-outlaw, Rei let go and patted him on the back, nearly knocking him down.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear kiddo." Rei laughed.  
  
"Why the heck do you keep calling me kiddo?" Vash groaned massaging his back.  
  
"I'm over 4,000 years old. Take a guess." Vash just sat there blinking.  
  
  
  
Wolfwood and Morien's conversation  
  
  
  
"So, what happened?" Morien asked once they were halfway down the hall.  
  
Wolfwood visually blushed, coughing out the answer in his hand.  
  
"Eh? I didn't quiet get that wolfy. Seducing him in his sleep maybe? Tsk tsk." Morien laughed, as the priest blushed even more.  
  
"Well if you had seen him laying there, asleep, hair all messed up looking even more beautiful and innocent wouldn't you want to never let them go!" Nick screamed, not noticing the Oni staring out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing that they weren't alone Wolfwood cursed lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Well what are you all staring at? Don't ya all have work to do!" Morien yelled at the on lookers. Seeing their superior upset they coward back into their offices working double time. Looking back at Wolfwood Morien saw the priest speed walk down the hall. Sprinting to catch up with him, she once more tried to find out the problem.  
  
"Nick, slow do... hey don't avoid me. CHAPEL!"  
  
Wolfwood froze in his tracks. No one had called him that since he died. His cigarette dangled from his mouth, hands baled into fists. "Don't call me that." Wolfwood knew that Morien only called him that for two reasons: 1. She was teasing him or 2. She was pissed.  
  
"It's not the end of the world hon. You KNOW you can trust me." Taking the cigarette from his mouth, Morien crushed it between her fingertips.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Wolfwood slumped against the wall. "I was watching him sleep for who knows how long. Watching him sleep was the only time I would be able to see the real Vash looking so innocent, sweet and god damn gorgeous. I would just stare at him for hours, he always had the bed by the window, and the way the moonlight would wash over him. I honestly thought I was seeing an angel."  
  
Morien stood there in front of her comrade taking in all the information. "So then what freaked him out?"  
  
Wolfwood shifted in his seat on the floor so he could cross his legs. "I told him to wake up," when he saw Morien raise a brow, Wolfwood coughed trying to clear his throat. "I said wake up sleeping beauty." Morien caught her self before she could laugh. "Go on."  
  
"I uh then started to nibble his ear and ...shit!" Wolfwood slammed the back of his head against the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Morien crouched down to be at eye level with him.  
  
"His scars. I was rubbing at his back when I started to..." He didn't have to say more, Morien understood. Her own lover was badly scarred from the life she led and still tensed up whenever any one touched her.  
  
Morien looked at her own hand, her left one, and clutched it tightly. She could feel the cybernetics twitch and released it. Wolfwood watched her, a look of sorrow crossing his face. Taking that hand in his, he kissed the knuckles.  
  
"I'm sorry." Morien was taken back at the comment.  
  
"It's ok, I've gotten use to it. I have to, it's part of me now." Wolfwood smiled, watching Morien's face light up. The two soon began to laugh, just for the heck of it. Their laughter was interrupted by the figure walking towards them. Rei was carrying what seem to be a sleeping Vash on her back. Stopping in front of them she shifted Vash on her shoulders.  
  
"He hardly weighs a damn thing." she whispered to them. Wolfwood sat up taking Vash into his arms.  
  
"I'll take him to our room. " Saying his goodbyes to the two, Wolfwood made it towards the room he now shared with Vash.  
  
"Hopefully they'll be able to solve this one on their own." Rei stretched her arms and let herself fall to the floor. Morien watched her lover relax for once in these long months of chaos. Vash's appearance was another surprise to them.  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open when her felt the touch of lips on her. Relaxing her muscles she let Morien take control of the kiss. Morien watched Rei's eyelids drop. Breaking the kiss she traced the girl's face. Rei moved to place a kiss on the open palm. Putting her hands underneath the shorter girl, Morien proceeded to pick her lover up. Rei yelped, clutching to dark haired girl.  
  
"Warn me when you're going to do that." Snuggling closer, Rei once more closed her eyes. The peaceful look on her lover sent a pain through Morien's body. For one with so much to have happened her lover could still bare it and move on smiling. Pressing the body tightly to hers, she ran her hands through the silky threads of red hair. Rei started to purr, sinking deeper into sleep.  
  
"Ai shiteru koi." Morien choked out as she started to walk towards their quarters. Rei peeked up at her lover from under half closed lids. She didn't like the sound of those words mixed with pain. Bringing her arm to wrap around her lover's shoulder and neck, she rubbed at the area there, letting Morien absorb some of her energy.  
  
* Zutto tenshi...and beyond.*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicolas D. Wolfwood sat on a chair watching his sleeping lover. Vash would roll from side to side, mumbling out and gripping at his pillow. Craning his neck to get out all the kinks, he decided it was time for bed. Getting up he went to the bathroom for a quick shower and change. Stepping out of the bathroom wearing a black robe with a trail of stem following him, Wolfwood was busy toweling his hair dry. Tossing the towel to a corner of the room he glanced at the bed. Vash was now curled up on his left side, the blanket wrapped tightly around his slim body. Rei wasn't kidding when she said Vash didn't way much. He was lighter then before and that scared the priest. Climbing into bed with his lover, Wolfwood hesitated when he reached out to Vash. Placing his right around Vash's waist lightly, he kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"Night Vash."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolfwood didn't know what woke him up. Sitting up in bed he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before scanning the room. The noise was coming form the one beside him. Lifting the blanket a bit, Wolfwood could see Vash crying out in his sleep.  
  
"Mmph, don't look at me. Don't ...god please no....Nick!" No longer able to stand seeing his beloved in terror, Wolfwood ran a hand through the messy blond hair. Whispering words of endearments in the other's ear Wolfwood could see the gunman start to relax. Kissing him once more on the forehead, Wolfwood rested his head against Vash's, holding his lover close.  
  
Vash could feel the body heat of another next to him. At first he thought it was something from his dreams. The nightmares would still plague his mind. They were always the same. Nick would see him bare and be repulsed by the scarred tissue. The scene would then change to the day when Nick was killed. The death scene playing over in his mind. The only difference was instead of the usual killing it would be him pulling the trigger.  
  
As he was holding Nick's dying body against his, Vash watched it fade out of existence. He was once more alone, his body coated in the blood of another. It was then that a whispered voice echoed in his void. It reassured him that he wasn't alone, that he was loved and much more. Vash felt himself relax at the soothing voice. It practically wrapped itself around his body and massages his aching nerves.  
  
Opening his eyes, Vash was staring into sleeping face of his lover. Wolfwood was propped against the bed head bowed down. Looking down Vash could see Nick's arms wrapped loosely around his waist, their hands entwined. Resting his head on the broad chest Vash let himself smile. He was safe, he was with the one he truly loved and loved him back.  
  
"Nightmare?" he heard Nick ask.  
  
Opening his eyes to look into slate ones, Vash nodded. Sighing, Wolfwood tightened his grip on the body on top of his. The silence lasted only up until Vash heard the unmistakable sound of a match being lit. Snatching the hand back to his face, Vash blew it out.  
  
"It's not good for you." Taking the used up piece of wood from the warm hand, Vash flicked it somewhere in the room. Satisfied, he leaned back closing his eyes.  
  
"Lighting a candle is bad for me?"  
  
"Huh?" Vash tilted his head back to stare at Wolfwood.  
  
Detangling his hand once more Wolfwood picked up a match form the nightstand and with one flick lit it. The nightstand had seven different colored candles in a small star shape holder. Seeing that done, Wolfwood crushed the match in his hand and flicking the remains at the floor.  
  
"Nick!" Sitting up Vash took hold of the injured hand. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Vash placed his lips on the singed flesh. Wolfwood curled his fingers over Vash's face feeling the skin. Parting with the hand, Vash kissed the tips of each finger before holding it against it his cheek.  
  
"Talk to me Tongari." Wolfwood breathed out inching his face close to Vash's. Vash ducked his eyes in their joined hand out of reflex. Wolfwood stopped an inch away from Vash's lips, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover's face. "No matter what you think of yourself Vash, I want you to know it doesn't make a damn difference to how much I still love you." Closing the space, Wolfwood angled his face to catch the others. Vash's free hand came up to the back of his head to pull him closer. Pulling away after a few minutes, Wolfwood planted kisses along Vash's face, down toward his neck where he spent most of the time.  
  
"It was about you, the nightmare. You were telling me ho..w how repulsive I was, how you cou..ld ne.v...er love me. Then we were at the church on the day you died...and I was the one that killed you. I killed you and then you left me with nothing but blood on my hands." Vash pounded on Wolfwood's back, his face buried in the black fabric of Wolfwood's robe.  
  
"Vash, look at me." Vash turned to look to him. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"I always have." Vash's lips twitched in a smile. "Even those times you got me in trouble."  
  
"Mmm, true but at least I wasn't acting like my hair color." Sputtering, Vash tackled Wolfwood to the bed, pinning the other beneath him. In the struggle, Vash failed to notice his shirt was hanging off revealing his scarred arm. Seeing he had the other pinned down and unable to break free, Vash grinned.  
  
Wolfwood's laughter stopped when he saw the exposed flesh. Untangling his left hand he reached for the shoulder. Looking to where the hand was reaching, Vash went to pull away, but stopped himself. Warm fingertips traced the crisscross pattern and down his collarbone. A low moan escaped his mouth as the hand dipped into his shirt.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Wolfwood placed his other hand on Vash's hip.  
  
"Vash?" Taking a deep breath, Vash nodded to his lover. Pulling the shirt up slowly, Wolfwood made sure to kiss every inch of exposed flesh he saw. When the shirt was tossed aside, one hand went to cover himself but was stopped. Wolfwood bought that hand up to his lips, placing an open mouth kiss on it.  
  
"You're beautiful, Tongari. Don't ever try to hide that." Wolfwood whispered into the pale hand looking into Vash's eyes. Vash felt like his heart would burst, but kept back the tears that wanted to spill over.  
  
"Nick. " The two held each, knowing that nothing could ever separate them, now and forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was sipping her morning drink, sitting on the counter by the coffee maker. She watched as Morien and Milly discussed today's plans. Legato was busy sitting on Knives lap, feeding each other breakfast. Rei sweat dropped at the two usually manic members, being so...sweet, in their own way. Rem was just sitting down to her breakfast, besides Knives greeting the two. Meryl was done with her breakfast and washing the dishes.  
  
Yup, a typical morning at their place in the Reikai. Everyone paused when they heard a scream. Vash rushed into the room running behind his brother's chair out of breath.  
  
It was only a few seconds later that a pissed off Wolfwood stomped into the room. Scanning the room, he locked his eyes with his playful lover who was hiding behind his brother.  
  
It was then that everyone noticed that Wolfwood was sopping wet. Rei noticed something else. Whistling at the sight before her the other's turned to her.  
  
"Heeeelllooooo nurse. Vash, you've been hiding out on us." Wiggling her brows, Rei swept her gaze over Vash's outfit. He was in some very tight fitting black pants and a red tank top that showed much of his upper body. His hair was mused and sticking out in all directions.  
  
"Um, thanks!" Vash squeaked when he was grabbed from behind and lifted over someone's shoulder.  
  
"He's mine Rei." Walking past the stove, Wolfwood grabbed a tray of food and walked right out of the room.  
  
"What the hells was that all about." Meryl asked around the room. Rei and Morien burst out laughing, almost falling on the ground.  
  
"Didn't...you...see the way... he was limping." Morien said between laughs.  
  
"They didn't, did they?" Meryl asked looking at Milly.  
  
"It'd explain the noise we heard last night." Legato said around his cup of coffee, eyes slanting to Knives.  
  
"Yes but then why was he all wet?" Rem placed towels in every puddle she found.  
  
Morien was giving Rei a knowing look. Rei scowled and blew her lover a raspberry.  
  
"Save that for later hon. It's a special wake up call that was installed for anyone that decides to sleep in late. Vash must have found it by mistake" Putting her plate in the sink, Morien grabbed a surprised Rei by the waist, dragging her towards the door.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Rei waved goodbye to everyone.  
  
Yup, just a typically morning in the Reikai.  
  
Owari  
  
(1) Did that make any sense?  
  
Jeez that was bad. Well I hope you enjoyed some of that. Later 


End file.
